El club de las primeras divorciadas
by Siilvix
Summary: Astoria Malfoy lo tenia todo pero en una mañana decide suicidarse, sus mejores amigas de la facultad se reunen y deciden vengarse de sus ex- maridos Hermione,Pansy,Luna,Ginny y Daphnee han desidido hacerles pagar por el daño que les hicieron.Sin Magia!
1. Prologo

**Hola esta es mi primera historia Recordar que los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, esta historia esta basada tambien en el club de la primeras divorciadas asi que aqui va el prologo**

**Summary: Astoria Malfoy lo tenia todo, pero un buen dia decide suicidarse y todas sus grandes amigas deciden vengarse de sus ex maridos.**

**Prologo**

El día en que Astoria Malfoy se despertó supo que todo en su vida cambiaria había decidido terminar con ella, su hijo Scorpius ya tenia 21 años y legalmente el podría acceder a toda su fortuna no quería que su ex-marido Draco Malfoy accediera a ella, el muy bastardo la había dejado por una tipa 20 años menor y ese día el se casarían, pero el no se iba a imaginar lo que tenia planeado lo iba a destruir para eso escribió 5 cartas a sus mejores amigas de la facultad: Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley ,Luna Lovogood, Hermione Granger y su amada hermana Daphne Greengrass.

Después de finalizar las 5 cartas llamo a su empleada Anastasia quien llevaba con ella 15 años .- Anastasia necesito que lleves estas cartas a la oficina central de correos y después pasees a comprar esta lista por favor- Señora no necesita nada mas –dijo Anastasia- Si toma saco un collar de perlas y se lo entrego – pero señora no se lo puedo recibir- dijo la empleada –Por favor esto es para ti por ser leal a mi durante 15 años – muchas gracias señora y la empleada salió a ser los recados que ella le había pedido.

Recordó el día en que les regalo a sus mejores amigas ese collar, el cual representaba su amistad, miro su cuarto por ultima ves, vio lo que dejaba se sirvió una copa de whisky y salió al balcón de su departamento en Notting Hill prendió un cigarrillo y vio a la gente pasar por la calle tiro su copa de whisky y apago el cigarro y se lanzo al vacio para nunca mas volver.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo N°1 **

**Las repercusiones sobre la muerte de Astoria**

El dia siguiente de la muerte de Astoria fue caótico, la noticia se expandió más rápido que la velocidad de la luz en la _BBC_ se hablaba de que había decidido morir para arruinarle el matrimonio a su ex – marido y otros que padecía depresión nadie sabia a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido. En el _Daily Mirror_ se hacia mas énfasis al matrimonio de su ex con la modelo Lauren Grant y también se decía que ese era el motivo de que su ex se matara porque según se decía, seguía enamorada de el, se hicieron millones de comentarios ese día pero 5 mujeres que habían marcado la vida de Astoria habían visto la noticia.

La afamada actriz Pansy Parkinson tenía un _Oscar_ y un _Globo de oro_ a su haber, pero estaba tramitando su divorcio con el afamado director Blaise Zabini después de encontrarlo en la cama con su asistente Mary Ann Brasheres, la muy sínica le había pedido perdón y muchas cosas mas; pero al final Pansy no soporto mas y tras la infidelidad pidió el divorcio por diferencias irreconciliables, ese día salía de la clínica donde se había hecho una nueva cirugía estética se había puesto colágeno en los labios con lo que apenas podía sonreír el desgraciado de su doctor le había dicho esta seria su ultima operación ya que no había mas que estirar de su cara. Por lo que iba de camino a su casa, cuando paso por a ver las portadas de los diarios y se encontró con la noticia de que su amiga Tori se había suicidado quedo en estado de shock por un momento y regreso a su casa en el _Soho _y se preparo para el día siguiente.

Ginny Weasley por su parte estaba en su casa haciendo el desayuno para sus 3 hijos James, Albus y Lily su marido Harry Potter se había marchado hace 5 años con la perra de Cho Chang pero no sin antes decirle que había estado cerca de 3 años teniendo una aventura con ella, por lo que Ginny quedo destruida y hace pocos meses que había salido de la depresión que tenia sobre todo por sus hijos, ella tenia una peluquería en el centro de Londres, por lo que prendió el televisor y se dispuso a ver las noticias de la mañana donde se entero que su amiga se había lanzado desde el balcón de su departamento donde se entero también que el desgraciado de Draco se había casado con una modelito con medidas perfectas pero con cara de caballo y dientes de conejo pero su cuerpo era mucho mejor que su cara por o que también se preparo para ir al funeral de su querida amiga.

Luna Lovegood era una mujer hermosa tenia una carrera de fotógrafa y trabajaba activamente para _PETTA_ era una vegetariana consumada pero el mayor sufrimiento de su vida lo produjo Theodore Nott el había sido el amor de su vida se casaron y fueron muy felices tuvieron a los gemelos Lyssander y Lorcan el trabajaba de abogado en un buffet, pero apareció en escena Parvati Patil exigiéndole que se hiciera cargo de su hijo Ethan, el le conto todo lo referente de esa relación con Parvati y ella acepto gustosa al niño, pero Parvati no. Hizo muchas cosas y destruyo su relación con Theo el se había ido hace un año aunque lo seguía amando no podía seguir con el, ya que Ethan decía que ella le pegaba,eran puras mentiras pero al final Theo creyó las infamias de Parvati y eso hizo que el se fuera y ahora viviera con ella, ese dia tenia que llegar a su trabajo por lo que dejo a sus hijos en el colegio y estaba escuchando a _The Beatles_ su grupo favorito, pero hubo un avance de noticias y dijeron que Tori se había suicidado por lo que tuvo que parar su auto y llorar tranquilamente por un momento en el cual ya se preparo mentalmente paro lo que venia el dia siguiente.

Hermione Granger fue bautizada por sus mejores amigas como la insufrible sabelotodo, era escritora y tenia varios premios a su haber, tenia 2 hijos Rose que había estudiado derecho en la universidad de Columbia en Nueva York había vuelto hace 2 semanas para empezar a buscar un trabajo en Londres y Hugo quien estaba en la universidad de Londres estudiando, su vida no había sido fácil su marido Ron Weasley la había dejado solo con 2 niños a los que cuidar cuando eran muy pequeños, el tenia ahora una nueva familia con la estúpida Lavander Brown y ni siquiera era capaz de ir a ver sus hijos con ella, pero a todo el mundo le toca pagar por lo que cuando se sentó en su sillón pronta a escribir el capitulo 8 de su nueva novela abrió internet para enterarse de las nuevas noticias y ahí se entero que su gran amiga había muerto y se alisto para ir al funeral que se realizaría mañana.

Ese dia Daphne Greengrass estaba trabajando en la redacción de la revista _Vogue UK _donde era la editora en jefe hacia 5 años tenia una vida plena y un marido maravilloso llamado Cormac Maclaggen tenia una hija de 20 años llamada Claire la cual era lesbiana y Antony su hijo de 15 años, pero lo que mas se extraño de ese dia fue la llamada de su sobrino Scorpius el cual le aviso de la muerte de su amada hermana Tori, ella odiaba a Draco hace tiempo quería venganza por todo lo que le había hecho pasar ese desgraciado a su querida hermana, para eso tenia un par de papeles que le harían perder miles de dólares solo esperaba que el bastardo estuviera solo y que a la modelucha esa engordara y no encontrara mas trabajo, además su apacible vida como ella lo llamaba no era tan así si era sincera con ella misma tenia que ir a un sicólogo Cormac había dejado la casa que compartían pero si tenían sexo ocasional y ella seguía pensando que volverían a estar juntos muy pronto, decidió llamar a su madre Madeleine para contarle lo de Tori mañana comenzara la función se dijo a si misma.

En otro lugar en Londres, Draco Malfoy sonreía el ya tenia lo que tanto había ansiado y

Su hijito Scorpius se lo facilitaría y volvió a sonreír.

Lo que no sabia era que la dulce Tori le tendría preparada una gran sorpresa porque como dicen el Karma es una perra todo lo que haces se devuelve.


	3. EL funeral

**Capitulo N°2**

**El Funeral**

El día del funeral de Astoria en la catedral Westminster, se congrego lo mejor de la alta sociedad Londinense, los únicos que realmente estaban sufriendo la perdida eran Scorpius, Daphne los hijos de ella, Madelaine , quien era la madre de Astoria y las 5 mujeres que se reunieron después de de varios años sin verse, mientras llegaban a la iglesia en la alfombra roja desfilaba lo mejor de lo mejor, Draco y Lauren llegaron de los primeros el le dijo a la prensa lo triste que estaba, ya que Astoria era la madre de su hijo pero nadie se lo creía y lo mas importante todos sabían que solo hacia acto de presencia para burlarse de su ex mujer muerta, al rato después llego Pansy Parkinson acompañada por Minerva Mcgonagall si querías ser alguien importante en la ciudad y en la sociedad londinense nadie mejor que ella, ya que siempre te tendría que aprobar ella, sin lugar a dudas era una socialité de lo mas conocida por su buen gusto y sofisticación las dos entraron sin emitir declaración, la pena las embargaba a ambas. Después llego Hermione Granger con su hija Rose las 2 entraron y se encontraron con Luna y Ginny todas se saludaron y vieron a Pansy quien se acerco a ellas cuando termino la misa y el entierro, y el reencuentro entre ellas fue muy conmemorativo llegaron a la ceremonia en casa de Daphne y comenzaron a hablar.

Viste el mal gusto de traer a esa modelito de cuarta categoría –dijo Pansy,

Si ultima su actitud -reconoció la fotógrafa,

Me imagino al desgraciado de mi ex marido en mi funeral lo único que le falto fue llorar, el estúpido cree que nos convenció, si todo Londres se dio cuenta – dijo Hermione-

Este se parece al bastardo de mi ex cuando me dijo que era mi culpa el divorcio Ja ustedes piensan que yo me lo creo, no era para sacarme de su vida los hombres son unos desgraciados pero ya les tocara pagar – dijo Ginny, en ese momento llego Daphne y las saludo- Chicas me alegro tanto de que estén aquí ya vieron a ese desgraciado llego con la cara caballo- jajajaja rieron todas por el comentario- Bueno les presentare a mi sobrino vengan conmigo- dijo amablemente la editora, todas la acompañaron donde estaba su sobrino su abuela y sus primos- Scorpius te quiero presentar a unas amigas Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Pansy y la hija de Hermione, Rose- Un gusto señoras permiso debo ir a saludar a mas personas.

Se dieron cuenta del parecido de Scorpius con Draco, la pobre Astoria debe haber soportado a otro igual al padre- dijo la actriz que iba vestida con un vestido negro mangas largas que estaba completamente sorprendida por el parecido de ambos hombres

No lo creo Scorpius no se parece nada al desgraciado de su padre, podemos decir que el chico se dio cuenta hace años como era el, la verdad si mi hermana no me hubiera contado de cómo era yo ni siquiera lo creería, pero como lo vi una me quede completamente horrorizada - dijo Daphne quien iba vestida con una falda y una blusa de seda de color negro- Yo creo que cualquier persona que esta aquí se esta dando cuenta completamente de cómo era su relación, al final todas sabemos porque se casaron , hay que recordar que la familia de Draco casi lo pierde todo si no es por la ayuda de tu padre Daph- dijo Luna quien iba con unos pantalones y abrigo de gamuza- Ni me lo recuerdes Luna que hasta el día de hoy siento toda clase de remordimientos por haber permitido que ese aprovechado haya ilusionado a Tori, pero espero que la modelo de cuarta categoría lo deje en la banca rota personalmente esa seria una gran venganza , también debemos ver el testamento de Tori, como se imaginaran el único heredero de su fortuna es Scorpius, pero acostumbrada a mi querida hermana, siento que se va armar un circo como ella deseaba, vamos a ver que tiene preparado tenemos que reconocer que ella tenia una gran imaginación – No se porque tengo la impresión Daph de que algo así podría suceder, pero debemos recordar, que Astoria podría haber hecho algo, nostras la conocimos y sabemos perfectamente que ella tenia algo en mente, ella era así siempre tenia un as bajo la manga –Les recordó Hermione quien venia con un traje 2 piezas de color negro – Entonces se podría esperar cualquier cosa de ella – pregunto Rose a todas las mujeres presentes – A lo que Ginny contesto sinceramente – Si Rosie , Astoria era imprevisible me imagino que debe haber dejado un montón de clausula en su testamento, me la imagino planeando toda su venganza desde ese lugar algo que tu deberías entender, ya que eres abogada- Si pero Scorpius debe tener mas o menos mi edad – Si, el tiene 21 años -contesto Daphne- Si tenemos la misma edad, yo creo que debe haber puesto una clausula para que el recibiera su herencia de a poco y podría dejar legados – En eso Rosie tiene razón, y estoy casi segura de que Astoria hizo eso, no se porque pero tengo esa intuición chicas y como recordaran nunca me equivoco y vosotras sabéis, que yo no soy egocéntrica – dijo Pansy – En eso estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con un ustedes conocía a mi hermana perfectamente y se que tenia una mente retorcida ustedes, saben lo que le hizo a Isabella Thomas, porque ella es la mas indicada para hablar sobre la crueldad de mi hermana- Si en eso tienes razón Daph, pero también debes recordar que ella se lo busco, Astoria no era santa de mi devoción sino era la mujer mas justa que he conocido en todo mi vida, pero si hablamos de algo ella era experta en vengarse y no le importaba cambiar las reglas cuando alguien se lo merecía realmente, para que vamos a mentir finalmente si ella era así, pero de que era una buena persona y tenia una alma pura, es realmente malo que ella no este aquí- dijo finalmente Hermione.

En otro lugar de esa casa se encontraba Scorpius, pensando en el porque su querida mamá había decidido morir así, el no lo entendía pero intentaba comprender que ella ya estuviera cansada de luchar a la vez de que observaba a Rose, la cual le causaba sensaciones nuevas que nunca había vivido con otra persona, sabia interiormente de que aquella chica seria alguien muy importante en su vida. En ese mismo momento su padre se acerco a el.

Que haces aquí papá no te pedí expresamente que no vinieras- dijo Scorpius - Pero hijo Astoria fue mi mujer y todavía le guardo un gran cariño – Si muchísimo cariño y respeto podrías haber dejado a Lauren fuera de esto, pero tu como siempre estas dejándote por los suelos o que tu piensas que tu comportamiento esta bien que la gente no comenta, así que porque no te vas papá es lo justo- Solo quiero decirte que esas mujeres comenzando por tu tía querida no me quieren para nada- Y tu que crees que alguien te quiere acá, todos sabemos que tu deseas algo mas o me equivoco y por favor vete – Eso hare hijo. Dando por finalizada la conversación y tomando a su nueva esposa del brazo se marcho del lugar, echando la ultima mirada a las amigas intima de la estúpida de Astoria.

Pero que se ha creído ese bastardo, mal nacido – Dijo Luna -Acaso cree que le vamos a dañar su súper reputación – dijo Pansy- Yo lo único que digo es que es un gran imbécil – respondió Daph.

En ese momento se acerco a ella Madeleine Greengrass- Queridas mías estoy tan feliz de veros de nuevo salvo en que las circunstancias no son como a mi me hubiera gustado, por fin se fue ese no lo soporto y nunca lo soportare, ustedes saben que yo nunca aprobé ese matrimonio, el solo quería el dinero de mi marido pero gracias a dios que el imbécil de George hizo un contrato prenupcial porque o sino Malfoy tendría mas dinero como a el le gustaría, pero bueno chicas cuénteme como va su vida hace tanto que no se de ustedes a las que quiero como si fueran mis hijas , Pansy querida he visto todas tus películas te ves maravillosa como si no tuvieras 44 años - Hay Leine si tu supieras, el asqueroso de Blaise me esta exigiendo una compensación económica en el divorcio, es que un desgraciado después de engañarme como lo hizo, quiere que le de 1.000.000 de dólares anuales, para seguir pagando sus gastos, pero lo que le daré será peor, quiere guerra pues se la doy el no se quedara con nada mío, por lo que he trabajado durísimo todos estos años pero el muy bastardo dice que sin el yo no tendría mi carrera- Hay que ver con las escorias que nos casamos Leine de verdad a mi me pusieron los cuernos durante 3 años antes de que Harry me pidiera el divorcio, se acuerdan de la novia de Cedric Diggory – Si Ginny, por que lo preguntas Cho, era una zorra consumada dentro del campus – Contesto Luna – Si no pero mi querido marido me dejo por esa basura, pero no sin sacarle una buena suma de dinero mensual, pero por lo que me cuentan los niños la esta llenando de joyas finísimas – Hay pero que desgraciados, chicas no me digan que ustedes dos también se han divorciado – dijo Madeleine mirando a Luna y Hermione – Si querida Leine, Ron me dejo por Lavander, y ni siquiera me da dinero mensual, he criado a mis hijos con mi dinero, pero no me arrepiento de nada porque se que ellos son mi esfuerzo Leine y no le debo nada a el y mira Rosie cada dia esta mas grande y ya es abogada además de guapísima y buena chica, Huguito mi bebe esta en estudiando Arquitectura, y además mis libros siempre están en los primeros lugares de el _New York Times_, así que no me ha faltado nada gracias a mi talento– Contesto Hermione. Luna en cambio no sabia que decir sobre Theo, ella lo seguía amando, pero en ese momento tomo una decisión lucharía por olvidarlo y ser feliz nuevamente- Si el creyó muchas mentiras sobre mi, se comporta bien con los niños pero. Ya no quiero volver a verlo así que lo evito cada vez que va a buscarlos, me encierro en mi habitación y no salgo hasta que llegan mi preciosos hijos y después veo si me ha depositado el dinero del mes, por lo demás no quiero escuchar de su vida- Chicas , si hay cada hombre en esta vida, George era un inútil al que yo manejaba como monigote además, el se caso por el dinero de mi padre conmigo, soporte infidelidades pero como ven lo maneje a mi antojo y no saben cuanto me alegre cuando murió el le hizo la vida imposibles ha Tori y Daph, pero el muy desgraciado murió en la cama de su amante de un ataque al corazón, pensé que seria lo mas humillante de mi vida , ya que toda la sociedad lo sabría pero yo en secreto me burle hasta el ultimo momento de su destino y lo sigo haciendo con mis amistades mas selectas , oh dios ahí viene Minerva – Queridas como han estado mis chicas favoritas ,Leine no sabes cuanto lo siento amiga mía y mas encima ese estúpido de Malfoy a traído a esa modelo, no importa Astoria era mas inteligente de lo que se veía me imagino que le debe tener una gran sorpresa- Minerva tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Luna – Si desde que fotografiaste mi casa querida mía, pero quien es esta chica tan guapa dijo mirando a Rose- Mi hija Minerva- hablo la escritora – Eres hermosa niña, y por lo que veo tienes cerebro, veo que tu nieto no le quita la vista de encima Leine – Si y nada me gustaría mas que el se fijara en ella una chica inteligente eso es lo que le falta a el para encarrilar su vida – contesto sinceramente Leine – Por dios, están hablando como si no estuviera aquí- critico Rose- Por dios Rosie mi sobrino te esta mirando como si tu fueras el ser mas lindo de este mundo, y te digo es un buen chico, nunca le dio ninguna preocupación a Astoria, su único problema es que es un mujeriego consumado pero de que es una buena persona lo es- dijo Daphne- Además tengo la sensación de que algo muy importante pasara entre ustedes – dijo la famosa actriz – Si Rosie su mirada lo delata – dijo Ginny- Y no como se haya comportado tu padre no puedes meter a los hombres dentro del mismo circulo vicioso Rosie, tu tienes derecho a amar y se que en cualquier momento ese chico especial llegara- le dijo su madre a una sonrojada pelirroja.

Scorpius por su lado hablaba con su prima Claire de lo guapa que era Rosie, -Ella es hermosa simplemente es así tiene una actitud que me intriga - Si es hermosa, pero no es mi tipo le comento su prima - Sabes quienes son esas mujeres Claire – Si lo se, son viejas amigas cada una de ellas tienen una profesión en la que son notables ; Luna es fotógrafa y trabaja para varias revistas de este país además de que una vez al año expone en un galería de arte en Nueva York, para conseguir fondos para _PETTA, _Pansy es actriz viste la película _La Reunión de Sophia Coppola_, pues por esa película gano un _Bafta_ y un _Globo de oro, _vive la mitad del tiempo en Los Ángeles y la otra mitad en Londres; Hermione es escritora, una de las mejores novelistas Inglesas es la creadora del libro _" El circulo vicioso"_ y ha ganado bastantes premios y estuvo 44 semanas en los primeros lugares de la lista de libros del _New York Times, _se que la chica Rose es abogada de la Universidad de Columbia y el menor de sus hijos estudia aquí en la Universidad de Londres ; Ginny tiene una peluquería muy concurrida aquí, también se que estudio economía y que es bastante inteligente al igual que todas ellas- le contesto Claire- Guau yo no sabia nada del pasado de mi madre así que ellas eran sus mejores amigas – Si primito y por lo que se siguen siendo buenas amigas hasta el dia de hoy – Como van las cosas en tu casa Claire – Peor que nunca mi madre cree que mi padre volverá a casa no tiene ni idea que el no tiene la menor intención de volver, tu sabes que yo no lo soporto es demasiado pomposo, pero ella lo sigue amando- dijo muy apenada- Bueno tu sabes que mi casa esta abierta para ti peque – Si lo se gracias primito.

Las cinco mujeres se despidieron prometiendo que mañana por la noche se encontrarían para ir a cenar en el _Hotel Plaza_ y que nunca más volverían a perder el contacto , Desde el cielo Astoria miraba a sus queridas amigas e imaginaban las caras que tendrían cuando diera comienzo a su mas ideado plan, ninguna de ellas sabia que su vida cambiaria totalmente después de la cena que tendrían, solo ella ; que ya se imaginaba la cara de su ex marido se rio y siguió observando todo lo que ocurría en la vida de sus amigas y de su hijo.


	4. La cena y otros errores lógisticos

**Aclarar que los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling**

**Capitulo N°3 **

**La cena y otros errores logísticos**

Esa noche no fue la misma para ninguna de ellas Daphne se quedo pensando en su vida, mañana tenia terapia con Cormac, su sicóloga Layla era una de las mejores en su campo lo mas probable es que ella conseguiría que su amado marido volviera a casa lo extrañaba pero sobre todo quería que sus hijos tuvieran a su padre todos los días y pudieran disfrutar de una grata convivencia como antes como cuando vivian todos juntos, gracias a dios sus sueños se harían realidad muy pronto o eso pensaba ella.

Después del funeral, Pansy recibió un llamado de su abogado el cual le dijo que tendrían una audiencia, ella no era una mujer que se quedará tranquila si su ex quería guerra eso iba a tener, siempre fue una mujer de armas tomar y lo demostraría, porque con ella no se jugaba su astucia e inteligencia la mostraban fría y sínica pero la verdad era que tenia una coraza tan grande que jamás sabrías, pero ella sabia como aprovecharla, ya vería como se vengaría.

En cambio Luna se había convencido de que tenía que vivir la vida, mañana se despertaría e iniciaría todo lo que postergo en su matrimonio disfrutaría de sus hijos, pero a la vez sabia que tenia que volver al negocio de las citas aunque fueran a ciegas, ella tenia que divertirse como nunca antes lo había hecho no quería terminar como Astoria, por eso había aceptado un puesto en una revista y lo pasaría muy bien se dijo a si misma.

Hermione era una mujer practica nada de echarse a morir era una mujer directa, su editora siempre hablaba de eso y de su empuje pero a la vez con un toque de vulnerabilidad y una imaginación grandísima a la vez de un alama cooperadora era ella todo lo que quería si pero algo le faltaba en su vida y lo sabia a la perfección.

La vida de Ginny había cambiado los recuerdos ya no le hacían daño pero la vida simplemente no era la misma que cuando era una estudiante ahora era ella mas libre y eso se hacia notar muchas veces la vida te demostraba cosas diferente y ella a golpes había aprendido a salir adelante, pero ni ella misma sabia cuales serian sus cambios.

Esa mañana Pansy había llegado al juzgado al encontrar a su abogado, se acerco a el

Señor Tucker como esta.-dijo la actriz.

Señora Parkinson, no tan bien como usted.-dijo el abogado.

Espero que el proceso no haya sido tan difícil porque si tengo que darle un solo dólar a Blaise usted querido mío jamás volverá a ejercer, claro tu sabes tengo excelentes contactos para mancillar su reputación así que ya esta advertido, si esto sale mal usted y el sabrán con quien se metieron.-contesto Pansy

A lo que el pobre abogado no contesto nada, ya que por el miedo que le producían esas sinceras palabras, ya vería que haría si salía mal la jugada por el momento se dedico a pensar que seria de su vida si Pansy se la arruinara se acabarían los viajes a Ibiza o a Paris, su esposa le pediría el divorcio y lo dejaría en banca rota por lo que contesto seguro de si mismo pero con un miedo palpable en su voz- Pansy, tu te quedaras con todo los bienes.-contesto casi seguro.

Eso espero Tucker porque por algo te pago una fortuna, pero si esto sale mal te juro y perjuro que te hare la vida imposible.-contesto con astucia la actriz.

Entraron al Juzgado donde vio a su patético ex le miro a los ojos y sonrió, sabia que si no ganaba el juicio algo haría pero en este momento estaba relajada.

El Juez Franco Simpson dicto la sentencia en donde la Señora Pansy Parkinson debía pagarle una pensión de alimentos y vender todos los artículos que habían obtenido dentro del matrimonio. Su día había sido el peor en muchos años, pero ya vería lo haría pagar ese maldito juez machista recalco todo el rato que ella era una actriz, prácticamente la trato de puta, por su cabeza pasaron muchas cosas por lo que decidió ir a su local favorito y tomarse un vodka relajarse y olvidarse por un momento.

Luna estaba sentada en su nueva oficina en la revista _Vogue_ su día había sido el mejor en mucho tiempo, ella sabia que tarde o temprano las cartas estarían echadas, la normalidad en su vida se había acabado pero ella seguía luchando como siempre

Daph, ¿a quien debo fotografiar hoy?- Dijo Luna.

A ese actor tan famoso, ya sabes un hombre guapo como el, es una delicia para los ojos de mujeres contesto Daphne

Después de hablar eso con su nueva jefa y poner en su computador I gotta feeling de Black and peas se puso a trabajar su nueva vida se dijo, ella sabia que algo bueno le depararía el destino ese día.

A las tres de la tarde, Luna salió hacer las fotografías que le habían encargado ahí estaba el súper actor, Christian Sweet bastante conocido por sus novelas románticas después de fotografiarlo, se dio cuenta que era un hombre bastante inteligente y agradable.

Hermione. Pasaba por un momento complicado con su novela estancada en el capitulo nueve, que debería estar lista en tres meses mas pero como concentrarse si tenia otras ideas en mente la verdad, no sabia lo que encontraría en su nueva novela, pero estaba casi segura de que la historia cambiaria su rumbo tenia un buen presentimiento al momento en el que sonó el teléfono.

Mione soy Hannah, te llamo para saber como va tu novela.-pregunto su editora.

No muy bien Hannah, pero ahí sacándola adelante ¿Tu que tal?-Pregunto Hermione.

Muy bien Neville acaba de pedirme matrimonio te lo puedes creer después de diez años juntos por fin tendré la familia que siempre he deseado.- contesto la editora.

Me alegro infinitamente por ti amiga te llamare en unos días mas.-dijo Hermione cansada de que toda la gente de su alrededor sea feliz.

Adiós llámame en la semana para saber como va el libro cuídate.- dijo Hannah.

Ginny había tenido un día ajetreado, su trabajo en la peluquería la enorgullecía al extremo , porque se lo merecía al extremo ella lo sabia y aprovechaba su trabajo al máximo, ya que gracias a el tenia todos los beneficios que tenia en su vida se lo merecía el trabajo duro era una buena recompensa.

_En la noche, Hotel Plaza de Londres_

Esa noche llegaron cada una a la hora algunas habían tenido el día bastante inquietante y otras había sido el día de trabajo mas relajado.

Chicas mi día ha sido un desastre, le tengo que pagar al muy desgraciado de mi ex una suma considerable, pero ya veré que hago esto no se quedara asi, pero tengo que pensar que hare y saben lo que le dijo al juez el muy unicelular de mi ex al juez que el había creado mi carrera esta loco y el viejo va y le cree estoy arta como voy a creer en la justicia después de esto los odio igual que a todos los hombres que solo sirven para una cosa.- argumento Pansy, muy molesta.

Tranquila Pan ya se arreglara todo.- dijo una soñadora Luna

Pero que te dijo Tucker, por lo que tenia entendida llevo divorcios de la realeza- pregunto Daph.

Si el muy desgraciado me cobro carísimo el muy inútil esto no se va quedar así Minerva se va enterar lo juro para que no lleve mas ningún divorcio.- Dijo la actriz

Y que me dices a mi no avanzo ni una puta hoja y la muy estúpida de mi editora me llama todos los días y me cuenta que se casa, lo único que le falta es pedirme es que sea su madrina de boda.- Ironizo la castaña.

Esto ya se esta poniendo ridículo, les juro que cada vez que digo algo todo sale mal mi marido me abandonó por dios y vas al colegio de tus hijos y los profesores te hablan y te dicen que hay usted debe llevarlos a terapia y claro te culpan y tu que haces llamas al imbécil del que te enamoraste en la facultad y claro luego te dejan porque les da una crisis existencial mas grande que su ego y no saben que hacer, pero claro se vuelven a casar y se siguen casando llegan los divorcios mas rápidos de la historia sin excepción y los estúpidos nos la vuelven a jugar y después te acuerdas de lo que te dijo tu mamá te lo dije nunca me gusto ese chico y le dices ¿porque no me lo dijiste? Y ella sínicamente te dice; te lo dije salvo que tú no me escuchaste y ahora mírate como esta sola y con hijos que criar.- Dijo Ginny recordando lo que le dijo su madre hace ya varios años atrás.

Totalmente de acuerdo Ginny estos hombres nos utilizan, durante un tiempo pero cuando envejecemos nos dejan por carne mas joven que la nuestra, por su puesto ojala veinteañeras, y lo hacen para solo rejuvenecerse ellos mismos los vil desgraciados.- dijo la actriz a quien le había sucedido justamente eso mismo y que el juez sexista había pasado por alto en la audiencia.

Bueno a mi me a tratado bastante bien la vida, mi marido me ama y yo a el, estamos estupendamente bien-. Dijo Daphne, sin saber que la vida le tenía una sorpresita. Además ella sabia que les estaba mintiendo a sus amigas diciendo que en su matrimonio todo iba bien, porque hace meses que se estaba yendo todo por la borda.

Esa es una suerte, a mi me acusaron de golpear a mi hijastro obviamente una mentira bastante conveniente – señalo la fotógrafa, quien tenia ganas de machacar a alguien.

Y así siguió una larga plática de lo que había sucedido en sus matrimonios y en sus vidas, la venganza seria hecha una situación que jamás se olvidaría eso es lo mejor.

**_Gracias por leer la historia, perdón por no actualizar antes es que tube un accidente con mi mano derecha y estube hospitalizada un dia ademas de que me emocione leyendo The boy next door de Meg Cabot y termine de leer la serie cuatro bodas de Nora Roberts mas un poco de Stephanie Laurens con la serie Cynster y Este corazon mio de Susan Elizabeth Phillips que me emocione y no pude dejar de leer, si pueden dejarme un Review, para contarme su opinion de la historia y asi tambien para saber lo que quieren de ella, y muchisimas gracias a los que leen._**

**_ saludos y nos vemos en la proxima actulización que según mis calculos sera el miercoles o jueves o antes todavia no le se en concreto_**


End file.
